You gave me a home
by worldcrosser
Summary: Drabbles / One Shots Stony


**Amistad**

Es una tarde perfecta, de esas en las que el pasar del tiempo vacila y el clima gustoso te mima. Tony descansaba plácidamente, disfrutando de la brisa revolviéndole el pelo, se removió para buscar una posición más cómoda sobre el regazo de Steve, era una vieja costumbre suya el usarle como almohada, le veía entretenido mientras dibujaba en una libreta forrada de cuero. Desvió la mirada para concentrarse en las nubes que formaban distintas imágenes en el cielo, sonrío al ver una que se le asemejaba a una estrella y sin pensar se sumió en los recuerdos de cómo es que terminaron así.

Steve no siempre fue su mejor amigo, su relación estaba muy lejos de llegar a ser una amistad. Eran algo así como enemigos naturales, desde el primer día en que se vieron y sus ojos chispeaban rivalidad. Uno siempre tan correcto y el otro era la rebeldía misma. Juntos formaban un claroscuro de emociones que involucraban a todos a su alrededor. Tony rió al recordar la manera tan forzada en la que Natasha y Bucky les obligaron a acercarse, argumentando siempre que debían de resolver sus asuntos y empezar a ser amigos, pues tenían más en común de lo que pensaban.

La negativa de ambas partes no se hizo esperar, Stark no necesitaba relacionarse con ese anciano, tenía a la inseparable Pepper, al leal Rhodey e incluso Natasha, quien a pesar de que no lo demostrara le apreciaba demasiado. Apenas y podía contarlos con los dedos e incluso le sobraban, pero no importaba, con ellos tenía más que suficiente, después de todo no es como si los amigos fuesen cosas materiales las cuales puedes acumular.

Rogers por otro lado se mantenía renuente a profundizar con alguien como Tony, la poca responsabilidad que éste se cargaba era más que suficiente para alejarle, las contadas veces que se hablaban era porque el castaño le sacaba de sus casillas, inconscientemente terminaban peleando, metiéndose en problemas.

Todo esto tenía que parar. _"¿Qué podía salir mal?"_

Una atmósfera tensa, mucho silencio, demasiado que hacía de respirar una tarea difícil, vistazos fugaces, orgullosos y molestos eran lo que lanzaban entre tanto las horas avanzaban tortuosamente lentas, tenían que rendirse, si de aquél sitio querían salir. Tal como habían previsto sus traidores amigos, Tony hizo algo que a Steve le pareció malo, desatando una nueva discusión, limpiaron impurezas por todo lo que se gritaron, pero después decidieron charlar, concluyendo que coincidían en ser interesantes de conocer.

Una sonrisa ladina se dibuja en el rostro de Tony tras recordar aquello, luego las memorias de Steve llamándole en una mezcla de entre preocupado y enfadado por no presentarse a tiempo a la importante presentación que tenían una hora atrás. El aroma de la sopa casera que suele prepararle cuando se resfría, las veces que se refugia entre sus brazos cuando es víctima de un ataque de ansiedad, el cómo le susurra que no hay de qué preocuparse, que él está ahí y que mientras así sea todo estará bien. El ceño fruncido acompañado de la mirada de desaprobación que le dirige cada que le ve ingerir una gota de alcohol, el tono sarcástico que usa cuando le dice que prefiere que se intoxique con cafeína que, de esa sustancia tan dañina, gesto que se intensifica al recibir la risa burlona de Tony como respuesta. Los miles de señales que usa para denotar que le preocupa.

Él nunca ha sido una persona de arrepentimientos, a no ser que verdaderamente la acción realizada no valiese la pena. Se aferra a esto con fuerza mientras recalca imaginariamente las facciones relajadas de Steve presa de la concentración, el brillo dorado de sus rubios cabellos con el reflejo del sol, las curiosas sombras que se dibujan en su piel rosada, siendo los moldes las hojas del frondoso árbol que les ofrece sombra parcialmente.

Sus ojos azules que centelleantes emboscan a sus avellanas, no parece entender qué hace, pero le sonríe igualmente de esa manera que es dirigida a él únicamente.

La mente de Tony le juega mal, recordándole cuanto ha perdido por tomar riesgos absurdos, es ahí cuando la suave voz de Steve llamándole le da agallas para atreverse a cometer uno más.

Él sabe que su amistad fue forjada cómo el metal, modificándose con el calor y el frío que cada uno le pudo brindar y está completamente seguro que puede darle un _toquecito_ más.


End file.
